Movie Night
by Mable
Summary: *takes place after New perspective*  Marx was just watching a few horror movies with Fumu, Bun, and Kirby. Then the night takes a horrifying turn for the worst when people start to disappear...


**Mable: This is a one-shot sequel to new Perspective. Not exactly a full sequel but just a one shot between the next fic, whenever it may come. I don't own Kirby, Enjoy!**

_**Out of a Horror Movie**_

It was a dark night and Marx was at Fumu and Bun's house watching a horror movie. The movie was cheap and Marx was annoyed, "That looks so fake." He kept repeating every time something happened. This would get him a few annoyed looks from Fumu and bun. Kirby wasn't exactly paying attention to the movie or the others, he was too busy eating the popcorn out of the bowl between him and the purple one. Fumu looked away during a gory scene and whimpered, "You know…. Mom and Dad should've been back by now." Her brother paused and slowly looked in her direction, "Yeah… They were only having a dinner out. I wonder what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened, it's this movie. You guys are watching it and worrying that something bad is happening because you're afraid." With a stubborn look Bun jumped up, "I'm not scared!" Marx chuckled, "Of Course you're not." He said while stretching his words out and smirking wide. Bun got closer, "I'll prove it. I'm going to go find Mom and Dad." Then he stomped over to the door and left into the dark hall. A concerned look from Fumu, a curious look from Kirby, and a not caring look that Marx was giving to the television, "He'll be back."

However, thirty minutes later the scary movie was going off and Bun was still gone. At this point Fumu became worried, "there's something going on. First Mom and Dad, now Bun. Maybe we should go look for them." "Maybe." With that Marx had to practically dunk his whole face into the popcorn bowl to get a mouthful which he would chew on for about three to four minutes. This was the last bite he got for right after this Kirby tilted back the bowl and practically inhaled the last of the popcorn. The pink puffball smiled and made a content cooing noise.

Fumu shook her head, "I'll wait a little longer… But I have a bad..." That was when the lights went out and the room fell into complete darkness. After a few seconds the blond started towards her room, "I have a flashlight in my dresser." Marx jumped off the couch and circled it, "I'm coming… Omph!" he crashed into a side table and knocked it over. With this Fumu returned with her flashlight, "Are you okay? What happened?" with a groan he stood, "Oh nothing." Her voice sounded unconvinced, "We'll worry about it later. Help me get the candles lit." Then she disappeared into the master bedroom. When Fumu returned there were a few white unscented candles tucked under her arm. "Alright one should go on the coffee…"

As Fumu rounded the couch she gasped and dropped the candles. Marx came up behind her, "What? What's wrong?" She looked around vigorously, "Kirby is gone!" then she gasped, "and the doors open!" The front door was ajar and lead into the hall. Marx spoke slowly, "The doors open and Kirby is gone… I think we can conclude that Kirby took off." The two stood there for a minute until Fumu spoke, "I'm going to go check what's going on. It's probably some sort of joke that Dedede is playing." She exited the room with Marx only steps behind her.

The hall was dark and slightly creepy. A cold tinge filled the hall and immediately Fumu shivered, "Hello? Anyone? Dedede, if this is a joke then it's not funny! After saving your castle you shouldn't be tormenting us!" No answer and she backed a little towards Marx, "Let's go…" The two started down the hall slowly for about three minutes until Fumu, who was slightly ahead, slipped and fell. Marx came to her aid, "Are you okay?" she nodded, "Yeah I just slipped on something." Suddenly Fumu cried out and covered her mouth. Why? Because there was a puddle of blood that she slipped on.

Marx was skeptical, "It's not blood, Fumu. It's just paint." He brushed his wing against the floor before tasting the small sample of red that clung on. With that Marx suddenly gulped lightly, "It's… Salty…. But I've never tasted paint before so maybe it's something else…. How about we get out of this hall NOW." Then Marx practically shoved Fumu with the same wing and the two increased their slow walk to almost jogging. When they reached the library they ran in an attempt to hide for whatever was there.

The library was eerie and immediately they noticed the sound of books falling. A whole row was falling towards them until it was noticed but a pile of book before them. Marx leaped under the table, "Take cover!" Fumu stared before sighing and climbing under too, "What's going on?" The purple creature was panicked, "I have no freaking idea. We've got to find Kirby, Bun, and your parents." He stood up quickly only to hit the table head first, "Oww damn." He murmured before climbing out of the table, easily since he had retracted his wings earlier, "Time to move."

Once again, Marx, who was trying to keep brave, and Fumu, who was almost hiding behind him, was once again wondering through the empty halls. "Yeah I always knew this place was a deathtrap, never thought it was this kind of deathtrap though." Fumu looked down, "I fought with my Mom last night and never apologized… I hope she's not gone." She sounded on the verge of tears. Marx turned to her, "I'm sure everyone is fine… If anything, I bet they're living it up down at Kawasaki's while you and I are walking in circles." "What if that guy on the movie is after us?" he shrugged, "Which one? Chucky's vengeful grandson or a really bad copy of Leatherface?"

That was when they heard a scream. Marx jumped back and Fumu gasped, "That's Bun!" she started running as fast as possible towards where she heard the noise. Marx tried to stop her, "Fumu wait!" he raced to catch up with her. She stopped and sighed, "I swore it came from one of these doors, maybe this one." Fumu backed away a little and Marx steeped forward. He slowly pushed the door open and the two started into the dark-

"Surprise! Happy birthday to…"

**THUNK**

The room of friends stared at Marx's body that was lying on the ground. Kawasaki coughed, "Umm… That wasn't supposed to happen…" Fumu sighed, "I knew this was a bad idea. The surprise party was okay but I think the horror thing went too far." After a few seconds Bun shrugged, "oh well it's the thought that counts. Let's eat some cake!" The chef gave a confused look, "but he's out." The boy waved it off, "We'll save him the piece with his name on it."

**Mable: I hope you liked it!**


End file.
